


I Always Did Love You

by PandaSkeleton



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, M/M, Yeah people die, You May Cry, cry, ples, sob your eyes out, that is a thing, that's good, um, yeah just people die and all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSkeleton/pseuds/PandaSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweek let out a horrified scream and Token kicked the zombie away from him. He looked at Tweek who was looking at his hand. Token grabbed it and then looked at Tweek with wide eyes.</p>
<p>“You were...We need to tell Craig” Token went to pull Tweek with him and he stood his ground.</p>
<p>“N-no...please we-we can’t” He cried and yanked his hand back and Token looked at him with a stern expression.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Always Did Love You

Tweek let out a horrified scream and Token kicked the zombie away from him. He looked at Tweek who was looking at his hand. Token grabbed it and then looked at Tweek with wide eyes.

 

“You were...We need to tell Craig” Token went to pull Tweek with him and he stood his ground.

 

“N-no...please we-we can’t” He cried and yanked his hand back and Token looked at him with a stern expression.

 

“Tweek, he could help. Seriously. You won’t turn bro.” Token looked at his hand, and it wasn’t too bad. Kenny had lasted 4 days after getting bitten, he remembered how distraught everyone was. Cartman surprisingly was the most taken from it. The asshole still didn’t seem too put together after he had to shoot him. So Tweek should be fine, Kenny’s bite was much worse than his. He should be ok. At least, Token hoped.

 

“Everyone gather up at the tree fort, Craig has a new plan to set out.” Butters yelled as he stopped by on his bike, he looked at them and smiled. Despite the zombie attack, Butters has been pretty ok. Though, he did have a bit of a flip out and punched Craig in the face when saying he was Professor Chaos and that he should be in charge. Craig about killed Butters but refrained after Tweek calmed him down a little. Butters was now Every group’s messager.

 

“Come on, we need to go.” Token grabbed out his medical supplies, and looked at Tweek. “We’ll clean this and wrap it up real quick, I’ll leave it to you to tell Craig. Alright?” Tweek nodded and Token opened the alcohol bottle and drenched a rag in it and cleaned around and on the wound. Tweek hissed and whimpered at the stinging but kept fairly quiet. When it was good enough, Token wrapped it with some gauze. “Try to keep it clean alright?”

 

“Ye-yeah” They headed back to the tree fort, seeing Cartman’s group and a couple others. Cartman looked thinner than usual. He had bags under his eyes and just looked so off. Token wasn’t sure if he preferred this dark Cartman to his old self. Both were pretty shitty. Kyle was behind him, his usual green hat was gone, replaced by a dark green bandana. He had rings under his eyes as well and was looking a bit more paler. Stan was last behind, his hands in his pocket, his hat was also gone, his hair was a mess of black and he looked overly tired but at the same time angry. Token wondered what could be bothering him.

 

“Token! Tweek!” Clyde ran over and smiled, he was relieved at the sight of his friends. He knew Tweek wasn’t ok with physical contact as much as others, so he just hugged Token. Even going to lengths as kissing him. “Man you guys” He sighed and patted Tweek’s shoulder. “Craig doesn’t like when you linger, especially you Tweek. He’s worried you’ll be zombie food at some point, if you aren’t careful”

 

  
“uh er, ye-yeah,” He laughed nervously and nodded. Tweek went off in the direction he knew that Craig would be.

 

“He ok Token?” Token was looking at where Tweek went and then turned back to Clyde.

 

“Yeah, he’ll be fine. He’s just nervous of what Craig is going to do.” Token smiled, putting a hand on Clyde’s cheek. “Let’s go, he’ll start calling us fag nuggets again if we don’t get their before most” Clyde nodded and the two headed up to the main tree fort.

 

* * *

 

Craig walked back and forth in front of about 20 people. There weren’t that many of them, there used to be about 30 to 40 almost 50 at one point, but the attacks and raids from other groups along with zombies just dwindled down their people. This wasn’t a game, it wasn’t like when they played with the Stick of Truth in 4th grade, no this was different. This was life or death, and these were stupid teenagers that he had to command. Some of them were barely even 13. He looked over at Kyle’s little brother and friends. They had just gotten to 8th grade when the infection started and everyone started turning into goddamn zombies.

 

Craig wouldn’t forget that day either, cus Clyde was so excited to ask out Token who was just as nervous to ask him out. The two had a crush on eachother for awhile now and Craig was in between them while Tweek was in his own world. Craig ended up pushing them together and calling them faggots and saying get married faggots, before turning and walking off. Flicking them off as he did. Tweek had followed after like a loyal puppy.

 

It was peaceful that day, a little annoying with the new couple and then the screaming happened. A girl was taken away in handcuffs, and another was taken to the hospital. The virus spread from there, the first girl bit multiple victims, and eventually locked away and the second girl spread the virus after turning and biting some nurses. And it just went out from there.

 

Craig had gathered his crew and told more about it. They all speculated zombies, and that’s what had kept them alive. They weren’t like the stupid people in shows and movies, they immediately went to zombies. They used that and had made a huge tree fort that was connected with 4 other trees in the park, having not given a shit when almost getting in trouble.

 

They finished a week before the huge breakout. The one that had people raiding other houses and people dying and running away. The group had gotten beds up into the fort in 2 of the buildings which split up into separate rooms for each group. Craig’s room for his group had 2 beds in it. Each room generally did. Token and Clyde shared a bed, and Tweek and Craig shared. Tweek took the side closest to the wall, feeling it was safer to have a solid side than an open side. Craig didn’t mind.

 

He sighed softly as he stopped finally and turned to them all, he knew they’d been safe for a long while but lately it didn’t feel that way. The college kids had tried to raid them a week before and had killed a couple people, one of them was his second in command on the feminine side Bebe. Wendy had taken her place but was still hurt from that since it was her girlfriend and best friend from childhood. Another of them was Timmy who was manning the weapon storage that day. He had done an awfully great job keeping the key away but not enough of one to keep himself alive. It took a toll on everyone to lose anyone at this point, they all were so close.

 

“I’m sorry” He started out, looking over to Token who stood close to his side and then to Wendy who was on the other side. Stan stood between them, behind everyone. Michael. stood to the side against a wall, and then Ike came over and stood on the other side. These were the main leaders of each group, and then there was the extras who Jimmy had manded. Jimmy was sitting down on a chair close to Ike, his arm had been shot recently and he had to get help to carry himself now. “I’m so sorry” Craig mumbled and then finally looked at everyone again after Token gave him a reassuring look. He knew he could do this. “We have to leave” There was an outbursts of whys and whats. “Shut up!” Craig yelled. He hated being the main leader, but someone had to. And out of the leader group, it was voted amongst them that he Stan would switch off on full authority.

 

Stan stepped up beside Craig and patted his shoulder. Craig nodded and moved aside, he didn’t want to stand there like an asshole and keep apologizing, but he felt so horrible for this. He wasn’t like this before the apocalypse, but the deaths have been getting to him and making him break a little more.

 

“We are very sorry and have been holding off as much as we could. But the leaders have discussed and after last week…” It went quiet and Craig looked over at Wendy who just looked solemnly at the crowd. “Yes, we all remember. But we have to keep on. Those assholes might try again, and we can’t risk that. Wendy tell them what you have found” Stan let Wendy get in front, she cleared her throat and looked around.

 

“Me and my group were scavenging around and finally found the underground again that was taken by Mole’s group. We discussed with him of our situation from last week and he’s willing to allow us move down there as long as we are also willing to help with guarding and raiding.” She let Craig take lead again, he looked over at Tweek who was messing around with the bandages on his hand.

 

“Start packing as soon as the meeting is over, we want to get there asap. Tell your squad leaders when you are ready and they will report to me and Stan. And as of now, meeting is over. Get the fuck out” He left the stage area and went passed Tweek and his whole group. He wanted to be alone now, and think this all over.

 

* * *

 

Tweek twitched a bit as he sat down on his and Craig’s bed. It’s been a couple days since the whole big announcement, everyone had packed and gotten their major things together, a lot of support crews prepared a working vehicle and moved out all the beds into the back of it. Two teams will take over half the supplies plus the bed with them to the underground and entrance and then come back and pick up most of the other teams, Stan and Craig’s team were to set out on foot.

 

“What a-are we going to do...We-We have a day without beds...And and then we go out traveling...I-I fuck!” Tweek got up. “Where’s Cr-Craig” Token sighed.

 

“He’s sitting out on the ridge area to relax, he’s just as nervous as the rest of us. He really doesn’t cope well. He hides it” Token was checking around their room, making sure they had everything. “You should check on him.”

 

“M-Me!?” Tweek jumped a bit. “Why, he’ll be fine!” Token shook his head.

 

“You should check on him, and maybe even tell him.” Tweek shook his head but then looked down and nodded.

 

“I-I will check him” He left the room, heading down the edges of the treehouse until Spotting Craig sitting on the rail looking outwards. Craig looked back and noticed Tweek.

 

“Hey” Tweek came over, rubbing his arm a little. “What happened to your hand?”

 

“A-a uh.. Fence” Craig nodded and looked back at the land around them, there were fires on some houses in the distance and the undead walking around trying to find food.

 

“Be careful, you know if one of them saw they’d think it was a bite Tweek” Craig had noticed that Tweek has been just a bit paler than usual and less jumpy. Just relaxed. “Did you get coffee today?”

 

“Ye-yeah” Tweek frowned, he felt bad for not telling Craig especially with what he just said but he couldn’t. “We’re heading out tomorrow right?”

 

“Yeah, we are. You going to be ok? It’s about a two day trip on foot from what Wendy said” Tweek nodded, not sure if he’d still be even alive by then. “We’ll be setting up a small place to stay where Timmy’s house used to be, the house next to it though. Since Timmy’s house is a bit...Well, it’s almost gone. The house that is next to it is boarded up for a perfect safe house.”

 

“Oh...Ye-yeah…” Tweek looked down and then back up to Craig. “I’m going to head to bed, don’t stay out too long alright.” They had taken out the old sleeping bags that they’d stored up so that those who were staying for the trip on foot could sleep a bit more comfortably. after losing their beds and to take with them on their way to the underground.

 

* * *

 

They left as soon as the sun came up, heading through the rubble of their once peaceful mountain town. They avoided the main streets since there would be either zombies or assholes to deal with and that was something none of them wanted. Stan’s group took the lead with Craig’s following behind. When it started to hit night fall Stan and Craig got into an argument, and not a good one.

 

“Fuck You Craig, we don’t need you, you know. Go on if you want, but that’ll just end up with your group dead!” Stan stabbed his finger at Craig’s chest who slapped his hand away.

 

“Stan it is only a mile away to our check point, we can get there before the major undead parties show up.”

 

“No” Craig looked at his crew, Clyde looked tired and Tweek looked a bit scared. Token seemed fine, but who really even knew.

 

“Guys, you good for another mile?” Clyde shook his head and Token shrugged. Tweek would follow him either way. “Come on, it’s just a mile. We’ll be fine. Plus we don’t need these assholes” Craig spat and grabbed Tweek’s sleeve and started to go but noticed that Clyde and Token were staying. He stopped and looked at them. “Guys?”

 

“No, Craig it’s suicide.” Token reasoned but Craig just glared and flicked him off.

 

“Fuck you then, see you at the fucking underground assholes” He dragged Tweek with him, feeling tears burning at his eyes but ignoring it. “We’ll be ok Tweeky, come on”

 

“Uh er..Kay..”

 

* * *

 

When they got to the safe house Craig pulled Tweek upstairs and they set up their beds, he’d noticed that Tweek was unusually quiet but didn’t bother to ask. He let him sleep and took the first watch, but in the middle of the night Tweek woke up coughing.

 

“Hey you ok?” Craig went over to him, and stopped when he saw the small sprinkles of blood on the floor. “Tw-Tweek. Hey bro, you ok? You sick?” Tweek looked up at him, his eyes were a bit darker than usual. The bright green seeming so faded and distant.

 

“Craig…” He mumbled. “I’m sorry…” Tweek sat up and Craig kneeled down next to him.

 

“Hey, it’s ok buddy. Are you alright though?” Tweek looked down at his hand and Craig noticed and grabbed it. “Tweek..Wait…” He started unwrapped it and his eyes widened when he noticed the red around the large bite mark. Veins that led from it were pulsing visibly and there was nasty goop leaking from the wound. “No..No Tweek No..” Craig felt his heart sink pulled Tweek’s hand closer and held it against his chest as he looked at him. There were tears rolling down Tweek’s cheeks.

 

“I’m so-so Sorry Craig...I-I..” Tweek sniffled as Craig pulled him into a hug. “I...I love you….” Tweek mumbled.

 

“Damn it Tweek” He whispered and pulled back a little to kiss him. “You dick, you fucking faggot ass dick” Craig wiped Tweek’s cheeks and felt a bit of wetness on his own, but ignored it. “You’re a selfish fucking jerk. I fucking hate you so fucking much” Craig put his forehead against Tweek’s. “God...I thought I could keep you safe...I fucking...I couldn’t...I failed as your leader...I failed as your friend...and then you fucking tell me you love me...You fucking jerk” Tweek jumped a bit as Craig kissed him again. “I hate you” Craig got up. “Go to sleep, we’re heading out tomorrow. You need the rest more than I do” Tweek nodded and got into the sleeping bag.

 

“I’m sorry Craig…” Craig was back at the window looking outside.

 

“Shut up and sleep”

 

* * *

 

“Has anyone seen Craig?” Stan’s group had finally arrived at the underground and Token approached the guard.

 

“Craig?”

 

“The asshole with a twitchy blonde” The guard shook his head and Token looked at the group. “We need to find him, he’s our main commander. Me and Clyde will go out there and get him. We’ll check the safe house, since we didn’t go there before.”

 

“I’ll go with” Stan stepped up and Token shook his head.

 

“No, this our job. You need to start leading the main groups. Talk to Mole and tell him you’re safe. We’ll be back.”

 

“Don’t die Token” Stan frowned, feeling bad that he didn’t go along with Craig and keep that asshole alive or at least convinced him better.

 

“I won’t. Come on Clyde”

 

“Kay”

 

* * *

 

It took a couple hours, but they finally arrived to the Safe House. They went inside quietly and were happy with what they’d come across. Craig and Tweek were at the table together. Craig was feeding Tweek something, but when they got closer they were shocked and a bit horrified with what they had come in on.

 

“Shh, Tweeky eat. You’re hungry” Craig cooed and held out the fork with raw and bloody squirrel meat on it. Tweek groaned at him and tried to lunge at him but there were ropes around his torso that kept him still in his seat. “Tweeky no biting. “Craig stood, not noticing Clyde or Token and grabbed a bit of cloth from the side and tied it around Tweek’s mouth. He then leaned down and kissed the cloth. “Alright, you’ve been good. I will get you desert ok.” Craig smiled and turned to the fridge.

 

“Craig what the fuck” Token stepped forward finally and Craig turned around. “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“What do you think I’m doing Token?” Craig smiled and put a hand in Tweek’s hair, who struggled against the ropes and tried to get free.

 

“You have fucking lost it. We need to kill it.” Craig frowned and put his other hand on his gun.

 

“Don’t you call Tweek an it and don’t you fucking dare.” Tweek struggled more. “I will fucking shoot you if you try”

 

“Craig please...He’s not...He isn’t norma-”

 

“SHUT UP, HE IS FUCKING NORMAL!” The room went silent other than the sounds of Tweek’s groans and struggles.

 

“Craig..Please, you need to get out of here. We’ll do it. But please, it’s not safe or mentally healthy for you” Craig pulled out his gun and aimed it them.

 

“Get out. Don’t you fucking dare, just get the fuck out” The two held up their hands. “Get out now” He waved his hand towards the door and they stepped to it. “NOW!” He yelled.

 

“Ok, but we will be back” They left and as Craig was about to turn to Tweek, he broke the ropes. Tweek knocked him to the floor, snapping his jaws at him before finally sinking his teeth into Craig’s shoulder. Craig didn’t scream, or cry or shout. He stayed still, letting his zombified boyfriend eat at his shoulder.

 

“You...are such a kinky thing Tweek…” He laughed, feeling tears roll down his cheeks, there was pain but he didn’t care. “I never..I never thought You’d be like this. You know?” There was a bang, and Tweek’s body slumped onto his, Craig just put his hand up to Tweek’s hair patting the blonde wet locks above his ear. “You know...I loved you too Right?” Token Came over, about to lift Tweek’s body off until he heard Craig’s mumble. “I always did...I always will”

 

“Craig…” Token frowned and just stayed where he was. Craig looked at him and smiled.

 

“Token...I loved him, I did” Token nodded and Clyde came over and stood behindhim. “I wished I told him….But I never got to...My last words to him were...Were….I hate you…” He sobbed. “Token...Please….do it…” Token nodded and Craig watched as he aimed his gun, He looked at the barrel, it’s blackness seeming to mimic the own of his heart. “Goodbye friends...I’ll see you in hell” He mumbled before hearing the loud bang just before the bullet pierced into him.

  
“Damn it Craig.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This came to be cus I was playing minecraft with my friend and we were doing TIMV, and my friend was in a tweek skin and I was craig and they got killed and I just ended up pushing them into a house and pretending they were still alive. 
> 
> Also I will get to my other fanfics soon, just been having writer's block with homestuck lately. I am so so so so sorry.


End file.
